eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1414 (24 February 1997)
Synopsis: Ted's shop is vandalised, which annoys him no end. Sarah seems to have taken a liking to Ricky since their little chat and goes to the arches to ask if she can help him at all since they've been sent home from school because the heating's off. Ricky asks her what she knows about car maintenance, and she says nothing, but she meant answering the phone or something. He says he can't think of anything. Phil turns up and teases Ricky about his little admirer and says Bianca had better hurry back. He also tells Ricky he's arranged some more dodgy motors - same as before - because money is so tight. Ricky says he doesn't like doing it, and if it were his garage he'd have nothing to do with it, but it's Phil's business. Phil says he is in line for 50% of the profits from this job too, so it should be worth his while. Ricky says "I suppose one more time won't hurt." Sarah goes off and sees Joe, who points out that Alistair doesn't like him and he's very much the boss at her group, and always gets his own way. Sarah disagrees, and Joe quotes the bible about the leader also following. She asks Frankie if she's coming to another meeting, and Frankie is doubtful, until Sarah mentions it's at Alistair's home. Frankie's eyes light up at this and she says she will come after all. Sonia and Claire go to the café because of school being shut and Sonia reveals her master plan for earning "at least £10 a week." She intends to go busking, with the convenient cover that she's staying at Claire's to avoid any suspicious questions from her family. Robbie hassles Barry to give him an interview for the cab controller job. Barry asks Pat if she could do it to frighten him off, and she agrees. When she sees Robbie in the Vic, she mentions it and he looks suitably terrified at the prospect. The cars turn up at the garage and the police are watching the delivery. Ricky is there, but not Phil. Sarah goes to see Alistair early because she's off school, and one of the group is just leaving so she walks in unannounced. Alistair is rather sleazily stroking Sue's face and saying that he'd love her to do that. They turn back to the work and continue chatting about that, without noticing Sarah, who then says hello after a short stunned silence. They say hello, and think no more of it. Sarah looks uncomfortable and awkward from then on every time she talks to Sue. Alistair asks about Frankie and Sarah tells him she's living in sin with a married man. Alistair is very concerned about her spiritual welfare. At Frankie's she's going to an incredible amount of time and effort to get dressed up for the meeting. Alan walks in and tells her she's looking nice, and asks where she's going. He says good, because he has been invited to Carol's for a meal as she has something to discuss. Suddenly Frankie becomes horribly jealous and clingy and tells Alan that she hates him going there and she needs him more than Carol, so he's not going back to her is he? The prayer meeting goes rather badly for Sarah because she starts to question Alistairs decisions, and asks him why they have chosen this particular charity again. He says that anyone else is welcome to put forward their own charity, but someone has to make decisions, or they would never get anything done. He doesn't answer the question or give any particular reason why he has chosen that charity. He is visibly irritated by having his decision questioned, and he suggests that Sarah be made responsible for organising their Easter service since she wants to be more involved. She says she couldn't, and he says nastily that if she isn't prepared to put in the effort to help then she shouldn't be questioning the decisions made by those who are. Sue butts in saying that it's a great idea for Sarah to be responsible for the service, and she will help her. Alistair says that's settled then. Sue chats with her after the meeting to arrange a time to discuss it and Sarah asks her if she and Alistair are seeing each other. Sue says extremely icily that it wouldn't be appropriate and this is not what the church is about. Sarah continues to look desperately worried. Huw gets his car repaired because he needs an MOT for the tax and he has applied for a parking permit, which he waves at Ian. Ian looks cross and later reports the pirate radio station to the police. Grant returns from Fiji, not looking like he's been anywhere at all, and Lorraine is thrilled to see him, and invites him over for a meal that evening. Grant asks Peggy how she is and if she can cope, and then says he might pop out for a couple of hours. Peggy says it's fine and he should go and see Phil. Grant says thanks, maybe later, and he's going to Lorraine's for a meal. Peggy is annoyed. Phil happens to bump into Grant on the way out and Phil delays Grant a while to apologise for his previous behaviour. Carol cooks Alan a roast dinner, and Alan appreciates it as he doesn't get real meals at the house - he eats at work mostly. Carol is very obviously dressed up and trying to look smart, and she gets very friendly and says that she would do it more often for him, and it's good for them to talk properly without rowing. She tells him the whole story about Billy and the police. Alan is annoyed at first, but agrees that Billy's interests are paramount. As Carol starts to get too pushy about Alan he says he has something to tell her too, and he and Frankie are "back on" as a couple. Carol is annoyed and tells him to leave immediately. Alistair turns up at the café and finds Alan, and guesses who he is from Sarah's details. He asks him if Frankie is coming to their meetings again. Alan says don't count on seeing her again, she goes through phases - not that it's any of his business. Alistair waffles on a bit and then says he doesn't condone people living in sin. Alan tells him it's none of his business and to go. Cast: *'Carol Jackson - Lindsey Coulson' *'Alan Jackson - Howard Antony' *'Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen' *'Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden' *'Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp' *'Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor' *'Lorraine Wicks - Jacqueline Leonard' *'Joe Wicks - Paul Nicholls' *'Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe' *'Ted Hills - Brian Croucher' *'Alistair Matthews - Neil Clark' *'Sue Taylor - Charlotte Bellamy' *'Frankie Pierre - Syan Blake' *'Huw Edwards - Richard Elis' *'Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt' *'Michael Rose - Russell Floyd' *'Pat Evans - Pam St Clement' *'Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson' *'Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney' *'Blossom Jackson - Mona Hammond' *'Steve - Mark Phoenix' *'DI Hamilton - Ian Burfield' *'Clare Bates - Gemma Bissix' *'Sonia Jackson - Natalie Cassidy' *'Billy Jackson - Devon Anderson ' Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes